Mysterious Island
Official Description Development Team * Developer: Valencia I., Berus, Coroxn, Hyperactive and FEAR. * Graphics: Christopher V., Aella L. * Quality Assurance: Hyperactive and Coroxn * Audio: Elf Musician, Lord Iorwerth, Arianwyn |items = * Knife * Food (Monkfish or better) * Armour (Titanium or Stygium) * Weapon (Samurai or better) |kills = * Elven Elite (Level 122) }} The Unknown Island Talk to Arianwyn inside of the Lletya Town Hall. *Player: Hello again, Arianwyn! *Arianwyn: Ahh, hello again Player! You have indeed earned my respect after defeating Lord Iorwerth's attempt in resurrecting the Dark Lord! *Player: It was no problem really. *Arianwyn: Say, have you ever heard of the people of Cardiff? *Player: Cardiff? Who's that? *Arianwyn: Question is, what city is that. And the answer, our relatives to the West. I have been waiting for you here to bring you to them! I bet their king will be happy to see you there, as you are done around here. *Player: Cool! I will go then! *Arianwyn: Excellent! I will meet you at Port Tyras. *Player: Right away! Off to the West! Head to Port Tyras where you will see Arianwyn on the Pier south of the Charter Ship. *Arianwyn: I hope they finish this port soon... If Iorwerth successfully invades this area if he would ever come back, they'd have no way to escape by boat... but that's off topic, lets head there now! *Player: Err... Right. *Arianwyn: Bastion, Allwch chi fynd â ni i Gaerdydd? *Bastion: Arianwyn! Wrth gwrs Byddaf yn mynd â chi a'r bobl yno! *Player: ...? *Arianwyn: Err ... Bastion, nid yw'r Dynol yn deall ni. A allwch chi siarad RuneScapian? *Bastion: Wrth gwrs! My apologies Player, I just feel more comfortable speaking Elven. *Player: Not... a problem at all... I've learned Easternish. Anyways, are we heading there now? *Bastion: Of course! Hop aboard! Once you have arrived, you will be taken to the gate by Arianwyn. and into the palace after a tour of the city with him. *Arianwyn: We will head inside the palace now. Are you ready? *Player: Of course! If you pick no, you can go to the bank and get food and good weapons and armour for the fight against the King's guard. *Arianwyn: Your royal highness, I have arrived with Player, a human from the East, beyond the mountains of my homeland. *The King: Interesting! I've never seen a human in a while! The only human I'd ever saw was a Slayer Master named Radiver Jonesta! Anyways, my name is King Dlyphwyn, and this is my wife Queen Naiguizi. Deary, say hi. *Queen Naiguizi: *Sleepy* ... Uh... hmm... ... *Queen Naiguizi: .... hi.... *Player: Is she shy? *King Dlyphwyn: No... she just has a serious sleeping problem. No matter how many times she tries to get up, she gets sleepy again, and falls asleep. *Player: Sounds like something I have to fix later. Anyhow, how can I prove myself to you, my liege? *King Dlyphwyn: Ahh! But to kill one of my guard of course! *Player: Isn't that a bit... Tyrannical? *Elven Guard: Oh no! I've actually been prepared for this! Fight me when your ready, I will let you take the first hit. *Player: Okay... if you insist. You will now fight the Guard. He is level 122, but must not be underestimated. He has tough armour, high lifepoints and can hit up to 380. He can also hit through prayer, but only maxing up to 100. He is quite tough for any person who isn't prepared properly. Once he is at 10 LP, you will stop attacking. *Elven Guard: Ahhh... I surrender. A fair duel that was! *Player: Indeed. *King Dlyphwyn: I'm quite impressed, and Arianwyn, you said he/she slayed a Bull Manticore, correct? *Arianwyn: Indeed, he/she has, my lord. *King Dlyphwyn: Then he is right. You are done serving the Rebel Elves, and had moved on to the Elites. Welcome to my royal guard, Player. *Player: Quite an honour... though I will miss Arianwyn. He was quite a good man. If you are a Female: *Player: Quite an honour... though I will miss Arianwyn. He's quite handsome. *Arianwyn: And you were quite a great warrior too! I've never met a man like that in my life! If you are a Female: *Arianwyn: *Blushing* Heh... well I don't know what to say about that. *Arianwyn: Anyways, I must be off. I have diplomatic relations to do with other races to the east, north and south. Good luck Player! You will always find me in Lletya! *''He teleports.'' *King Dlyphwyn: Well Guardian/Maiden Player, let us start your 3 tests of the Elven Hynafwyr! Test of Bwacrefft *King Dlyphwyn: So, you are now under my service. I want to know how good you are at making a simple bow and a few arrows. I want you to make me three Blurite crossbows, five Willow longbows and one Maple longbows for some of my beginner guardians. To make Blurite Crossbows, you will need to get the Blurite ore. There is a crop of them located west of the city near Mountain City. Bring a pickaxe if you need it. After that, head back to Cardiff and smelt it, then smith it into crossbow limbs, and put it on an Oak stock. The rest of the bows should be easy, but Maple Trees are located to the southwest, though it's not recommended to use this spot as it is heavily thick with Amazoness ranging from levels 122-130. Seers' Village is your only option if you wish to make the bows, and you will have to travel back from Port Tyras. Willow Trees are found at a river not so far from Cardiff. Fletch them into bows, and talk to the king. *King Dlyphwyn: Great job! You're ready for your next trial. Test of Crefydd *King Dlyphwyn: Show me your talent of the gods! I will set up Crystalline Guardians around you and you use the correct prayer when they attack. If you get hurt and get lower than 100LP, I will heal you, but you will have to start over. Are you ready Guardian/Maiden Player? *Player: Yes I am! *King Dlyphwyn: Good! Let's start! It's simple really, just remember the patterns of the Crystalline Guardians. It goes like this: #Melee, Melee, Melee, Melee #Protect, Protect, Protect, Protect #Mage, Mage, Mage, Mage #Protect, Protect, Protect, Protect #Range, Range, Range, Range #Protect, Protect, Protect, Protect #Melee, Melee, Mage, Range #Protect, Protect, Switch, Switch #Range, Mage #Protect, Switch It will continue, but it's random for every player. The first 6 are for all players. Just keep using the right protection prayers, or you will be hit 100 damage. *King Dlyphwyn: Great job! I bet you had fun there. Now, for the last test. Test of Saethuminiog *King Dlyphwyn: This is the last test, your test of Ranged. You must prove to me how worthy of a Sharpshooter you are. I will set up a few of my guardians to be the people you need to hunt. But, I will also turn on the safety barriers, that way, they won't "die" or actually feel any damage. *Player: Fine by me! You will be given a Crossbow, and you will have to hide, and shoot at the guards. If you fail, you will be attacked. Beware, they may attack you like a staff, but they can hit 2 squares unlike a halberd. So it's best you stay careful. If you hide in the bushes fast enough, they will loose you. Shoot down 16 guards and head back to King Dlyphwyn. Ending *King Dlyphwyn: You will indeed serve me well Guardian/Maiden Player! I grant you the title of Steward, the Knight of Carydwyn! Rewards * Two lamps which grant in a chosen skill under level 69. * * * Trivia *Oddly enough, there was no first-day spoiler message for the quest. *In the Adventure Log, it will say: I met the Island Elves who wasn't touched by the three gods since the First Age, and was granted Steward, Knight of Carydwyn! *The title "Steward", is from the movie Lord of the Rings. *The Queen's condition, is called narcolepsy, where a person is sleepy all day and night. It appears to be a severe form of it, as she is barely awake at all. *The Elven language is revealed to be Welsh, as even Arianwyn speaks to Bastion in that language, with the same words.